The present disclosure relates to a tank heating device that is configured to insert into a tank car through a point of entry, such as a confined entry point, a manway of a tank car, etc., and provide contaminant free heating for such interior portions.
Canadian Rail Authorities require thermographic inspection of all insulated pressure cars. These cars typically transport Liquefied Petroleum Gas (LPG). It is expected that thermographic inspection to become a requirement in the USA.
Current practice is to heat cars with direct steam injection. Steam injection generates condensate inside the cars which must be removed and disposed of as processed wastewater. Once the condensate is removed, personnel must enter the cars and complete drying with cloths.
Steam injection is a customary step during the degassing process. However, when degassing is accomplished through a vacuum system, steam injection is not required; but the cars require heating for thermographic inspection.
What is needed in the art is tank car heating system that can heat or regulate temperature of the tank car without introduction of contaminants.